


Notch

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, F/F, Free Verse, Older Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 00:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14738957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: Rules don't change: Just move on to whoever comes next.





	Notch

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Read, review, and enjoy! Originally written for Morghen.

I've got a proverbial

b–e–l–t

with enough holes in it to make

an _Inferi_ look

**(f)(a)(t)**

& I don't see the fuss of finding

"the one" **& &**

"settling down"

I bet you anything that my next…

*free meal*

will come off _that_ brunette witch

who's just ~strolled~ into Malkin's

New robes? Piece · of · cake

A few **masterful** strokes…of genius

( ***** **wink** ***** )

& Miss Parkinson doesn't look as

ROUGH as when she entered

-Well-

at least I got a d·r·i·n·k out of her

It won't go past…there, though…

She…can play with my hand all she wants…

She…can…use that low voice as she…pleases…

She…can…| s_t_a_r_e | as much as _possible_

with those smoky **so smoky** eyes…

For a Ravenclaw, I've been so thick—

How many n **·** o **·** t **·** c **·** h **·** e **·** s on _your_ belt, **Pansy**?

**Author's Note:**

> Short, but tempting. Nope, I don't approve of Vic's actions, but it makes for a good story. The Inferi thing… XD ! I just still laugh every time I read it. I love the end the best, though. ;3
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki :)
> 
> 2017 note: 6 yrs later, and the Inferi comment still has me laughing. XD


End file.
